No Control
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Ce n'est rien Louis, juste un rêve érotique, tout vas bien, tu n'es plus un adolescent, tu es capable de gérer tes pulsions. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me calmer et surtout de ne pas penser à mon petit-ami qui dormait à quelques centimètres de moi. Sauf que ce n'était pas une excitation passagère" #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, du célèbre boysband One Direction

….

_Son corps contre le mien. Ses lèvres sur mon cou, mes bras autour du sien. L'odeur de son shampoing à la pomme sous mon nez. Ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de ma tête. Son souffle chaud contre ma peau. La sueur se formant entre nos deux corps unis. Mes cuisses crispées contre ses hanches. Ses coups lents et profonds. La chaleur se diffusant dans le bas de mon ventre. _

_« -Harry... »_

Je me réveillai brusquement, le cœur battant, les mains crispées sur mon oreiller. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que j'avais une belle érection entre les jambes. Je pris une profonde inspiration, encore tremblant, et m'allongeai sur le dos. _Ce n'est rien lui, juste un rêve érotique, tout vas bien, tu n'es plus un adolescent, tu es capable de gérer tes pulsions_. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me calmer et surtout de ne pas penser à mon petit-ami qui dormait à quelques centimètres de moi.

Sauf que ce n'était pas une excitation passagère : mon sexe était tendu et douloureux, compressé sous mon pantalon de pyjama et mon caleçon. Mes hanches se soulevèrent contre la couette pour soulager la pression. J'avais envie de réveiller Harry. Je me tournai vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, qui indiquait 02h23. Non, il allait me tuer si je le réveillais à cette heure-là. Il ronflait légèrement et dans le noir complet, je ne pouvais deviner que la courbe de son dos et le velouté de sa peau.

Je soupirai de frustration et réfléchis un instant. Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi. La première : penser à quelque chose de bien dégueulasse pour me faire débander et me rendormir paisiblement. La deuxième : m'occuper moi-même de mon cas.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à choisir ce que je préférais. Je pensais un instant à aller dans la salle de bain, mais l'idée de devoir être totalement silencieux pour ne pas réveiller mon petit ami m'excitait davantage. Je descendis mon pantalon de pyjama et mon caleçon jusqu'à mes genoux et un halètement se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque mon sexe frappa mon ventre. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je commençai à me caresser, mon esprit imaginant instantanément les doigts d'Harry à la place des miens. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulait de manière obscène sur mon ventre, aussi je le diffusai sur ma longueur avec mon pouce pour faciliter mes mouvements. Cela faisait un long, un très long moment que je ne m'étais pas masturbé seul et c'était tellement bon que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir faiblement.

Je me rappelai soudainement que je n'étais pas seul, que mon petit ami dormait juste à côté de moi, et que je ne devais absolument pas le réveiller. Je pinçai les lèvres pour éviter tout cri qui me trahirait et me concentrai sur ma tâche. Ma main remonta lentement sur mon sexe et j'augmentai la pression à l'extrémité, comme l'aurait fait Harry. C'était facile de l'imaginer à ma place, parce qu'à ce stade de notre relation, il m'avait probablement plus masturbé que moi dans toute ma vie. Secrètement, j'aurais souhaité le réveiller, lui dire que j'avais désespérément envie de lui, mais l'impression que j'avais de le tromper avec ma propre main suffisait à m'envoyer sur le bord. Je ne savais pas si je voulais effectuer mon crime rapidement ou si je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller sans réveiller Harry.

J'optai pour la seconde possibilité. Je serrai la base de mon sexe pour m'empêcher de jouir et m'arrachai un grognement de frustration. Avec précaution, je me penchai hors du lit et cherchai à tâtons le tube de lubrifiant qui devait traîner par là. Une fois trouvé, je me rallongeai sur le dos et posai la petite bouteille à côté de moi. Je la décapsulai aussi silencieusement que possible, puis versai une petite dose sur deux de mes doigts, que je réchauffai avec mon pouce. J'écartai un peu plus les jambes et mon genou heurta la cuisse d'Harry. Je me figeai mais les bruits de sa respiration ne cessèrent pas, aussi je glissai ma main entre mes jambes, appuyant la pointe de mon index sur mon intimité. Je soupirai faiblement lorsque j'enfonçai lentement mon doigt en moi, mes muscles se contractant à l'intrusion. Je mordis ma main libre pour ne pas gémir quand je commençai à le faire bouger.

Tout était trop, la sueur se formait sur mon front, mes cuisses tremblaient déjà et mon cœur battait si vite que j'étais effrayé que ces seuls bruits réveillent Harry. J'ajoutai un second doigt et cherchai ma prostate, couinant parce que je ne la trouvais pas. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle alors que nous avions eu un _lazy morning sex_ le matin même. J'eus un instant de culpabilité, me demandant si je n'étais pas un obsédé sexuel. Je secouai la tête. Non. Tout était la faute d'Harry, après tout. C'est lui qui m'avait repoussé il y a quelques heures de cela. _Bébé, ta mère et Dan dorment dans la pièce d'à côté, les jumeaux aussi, on ne peut pas faire ça. Demain, je te promets, ne sois pas si impatient._ La visite de ma famille dans notre demeure de Londres n'était pas une excuse valable.

Je fléchis légèrement mes doigts en moi, mon dos s'arqua brutalement et j'haletai de manière obscène lorsque la pulpe de mon index frôla ma prostate. Un mouvement à mes côtés fit arrêter les miens. A bien y réfléchir, cela devait faire plusieurs minutes que je n'avais pas entendu les bruits respiratoires d'Harry. Je tournai la tête sur le côté.

« -Harry ? soufflai-je, mon cœur s'emballant encore plus.

-Si tu pensais que tes activités nocturnes ne me réveilleraient pas, tu peux te foutre le doigt dans l'oeil, marmonna-t-il. Mais apparemment, il est déjà ailleurs. »

_Et merde_. Mes joues me brulèrent de honte et d'humiliation de m'être fait prendre aussi facilement. J'étais comme tétanisé, une main entre les jambes, l'autre sur mon sexe, qui ne semblait pas perturbé par la tournure des événements. Je me surpris à espérer qu'Harry avait fait un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se rendormir rapidement. Mais il se rapprocha de moi, trop près de moi, sa tête reposant sur mon oreiller.

« -Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tentai-je, bien que je n'y crois même pas. »

Sa main écarta un peu plus ma cuisse et glissa jusqu'à l'endroit où mes deux doigts se trouvaient, appuyant. Je frémis.

« -Que pourrais-je bien croire ? Ce que je constate, c'est que tu es ouvert et humide, parce que tu te doigtes tranquillement pendant que je dors. Ça te dérangerait de me donner une explication ? demanda-t-il, sa voix profonde dû au sommeil. »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma mâchoire et sa main saisit mon poignet, enfonçant mes doigts plus profondément en moi. Je gémis et il pressa un baiser derrière mon oreille, juste à cet endroit ultra sensible de mon corps.

« -Je... J'ai rêvé de toi, avouai-je.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que je te faisais ?

-A ton avis ?

-Ne sois pas effronté, Louis, me réprima-t-il, donnant un coup sec avec mes doigts.

-Ok, ok, ok, gémis-je, mon dos s'arquant. Tu me baisais. C'était tellement bon que j'ai été obligé de... »

Il me coupa dans ma phrase en saisissant ma main libre, qu'il plaqua entre ses jambes. Ou plutôt, sur son caleçon tendu sur son sexe.

« -Tu sens à quel point tes petits halètements m'ont excité ? susura-t-il, ses hanches avançant contre ma main. »

J'avais pourtant eu l'impression d'être silencieux. Mais, effectivement, son sexe était dur sous ma paume, le tissu de son boxer humide par le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser à cet instant, c'était cette dureté en moi. Je tournai la tête sur le côté et voulus embrasser ses lèvres, mais j'atteignis son menton.

« -Baise-moi, marmonnai-je contre sa peau.

-C'est ce que tu veux depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçai et il écarta un peu plus mes jambes, pressant son index là où mes deux doigts étaient enfouis. Mon dos s'arqua et je gémis assez fort, avant de me rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cette maison. Je mordis ma lèvre avec force lorsqu'il me pénétra avec son doigt, rejoignant les deux m'appartenant.

« -Tu vois, dit-il doucement, bougeant son doigt en moi. Je n'apprécie pas que tu prennes du plaisir sans moi. Peut-être que tu me mens, après tout. Peut-être que tu ne rêvais pas de moi mais d'un autre homme. »

Le ton était ironique, mais je n'étais pas dupe : il était jaloux. Et cette jalousie cachait un malaise, une peur, un sentiment d'insécurité lorsqu'il ne contrôlait pas une situation, qu'il me montrait que très rarement.

« -Hey, murmurai-je, cherchant son regard dans l'obscurité. Tu es le seul à... à qui je pense. Tout le temps. Et ça ne changera... jamais.

- Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. »

Il retira brusquement son doigt et les miens et je crus durant un instant qu'il allait me laisser dans cet état, mais il appuya sa main sur ma hanche.

« -Allonge-toi sur le côté, souffla-t-il. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et lui tendis le lubrifiant par dessus mon épaule. Je l'entendis baisser son caleçon et se lubrifier, puis il me débarrassa entièrement de mon boxer et de mon pantalon de pyjama à l'aide de son pied.

Sa main serra ma hanche, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau, et je relevai un peu ma cuisse pour faciliter les choses. Il me pénétra lentement et je collai mon dos contre son torse, frissonnant au contact de sa peau chaude. Je gémis faiblement lorsqu'il commença à bouger, doucement, parce qu'il savait que j'avais besoin de m'habituer. Sa bouche suça plusieurs marques sur ma nuque et je voulais ces lèvres sur les miennes maintenant, mais il me clouait littéralement sur le matelas avec sa main.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je ne m'étais pas réveillé ? demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud contre mon épaule.

-J'aurais... probablement terminé.

-Tu agis comme une salope, Louis. Toujours besoin d'une bite pour te satisfaire.

-La tienne, plus exactement. »

Je gémis quand il donna un coup plus dur pour me faire payer mon insolence. J'avais toujours été le plus effronté, n'est-ce pas ? Sa main glissa sur mon torse jusqu'à ma gorge et il serra doucement. J'avais chaud et je sentais déjà mon orgasme se rapprocher, mais les coups d'Harry étaient beaucoup trop lents, car il savait exactement quoi faire pour me mettre sur le bord et il n'était pas prêt à me faire ce plaisir.

« -Harry... S'il te plait...

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites.

- Je t'en prie... J'en ai... vraiment... besoin, haletai-je. Harry... Je t'aime...

-Tu essayes de m'avoir par les sentiments ? ricana-t-il.

-Est-ce que ça marche ? »

Il pouffa et se rapprocha encore plus de moi, changeant l'angle de ses hanches pour toucher ma prostate. Je vis des étoiles lorsqu'il toucha cette boule de nerfs et gémis bruyamment quand sa main s'enroula autour de mon sexe, le caressant au même rythme que ses coups. Je sentis l'orgasme se construire dans le bas de mon ventre et Harry souffla faiblement dans mon cou lorsque je me contractai autour de lui.

« - Montre-moi à quel point tu es une pute, Louis, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. »

Il savait, il savait pertinemment que le _dirty talk_ me faisait un énorme effet. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, cognant par la même occasion son front, et jouis avec force sur son poing et les draps. Trois coups supplémentaires et Harry atteignit l'orgasme à son tour, et la façon dont il souffla mon prénom aurait à nouveau pu me faire bander si je n'avais pas été aussi fatigué. Il se retira avec précaution puis se pencha par-dessus mon corps pour attraper un mouchoir sur la table de nuit. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, encore haletant, et il essuya sa main puis mon ventre. J'enroulai une jambe autour sa hanche et un bras autour de son cou, et geignis, souhaitant lui faire comprendre que je voulais que son attention me soit reporter. Je distinguai son sourire dans la pénombre et il inclina son visage vers le mien, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses doigts effleuraient mon dos tandis qu'il m'embrassait doucement, lentement, sa langue touchant à peine la mienne. Il se recula et déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, sa main serrant ma hanche.

« -Bébé, ne fais plus jamais ça, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être exclu de ta vie sexuelle.

- Je pensais que tu voulais dormir.

- Je préfère te baiser que dormir, Louis, s'exaspéra-t-il, comme si c'était l'ordre logique des choses. »

Je ricanai et diminuai encore plus l'espace entre nous, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. J'inhalai l'odeur suave de sa peau et fermai les yeux.

« - Je suis fatigué maintenant, marmonnai-je, luttant contre le sommeil.

- C'est ça de faire des rêves érotiques, ironisa-t-il, son nez ébouriffant mes cheveux. On devrait écrire une chanson sur tes pulsions sexuelles. Les fans adoreraient.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute !

- Je sais, bébé. Rendormons-nous maintenant, d'accord ? On prendra une douche ensemble demain matin. »

Je humai d'appréciation et laissai mon corps se détendre contre celui d'Harry. Même si le sommeil commençait à m'emporter, je pensais à la réflexion de mon petit-ami. Écrire une chanson sur mes pulsions sexuelles, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je n'avais jamais assez d'Harry et il le savait. Je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle.


End file.
